


Work Shenanigans

by syusuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Uzuki Yuugao, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Shiranui Genma, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, M/M, Silly, There's no such thing as getting lucky, beware of Hound's wrath, pranks at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Kakashi has been a very demanding captain as of late, so Yuugao and Genma decide they'd like a little revenge. Tenzou pointedly looks the other way.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	Work Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASchwartz33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/gifts).



> This was written for the Kakashi Lounge 30 Minutes to O'Hatake Gift Exchange  
> My giftee gave the following prompts: pranks, eggplant, lucky sweatshirt and the quote "You know that it's impossible to be lucky, right?"

“Oh come on. It’s gonna be funny! What can go wrong?”

“What can.. are you stupid? The captain will kill us!”

Tenzou quirked up at the hushed whispers in the next room. He formed signs quickly and merged with the wooden wall, stepping through it into one of the lockers. He watched as Team Ro was arguing about… something.

“Nah, not today! Look, I’m wearing my lucky sweatshirt!”

“Yeah. I wanted to ask about that. You know you’ll get punished if you’re not wearing the uniform, Yuugao. Also, that sweatshirt is hideous. It’s.. glittery.”

“Shut up, asshole! I got that from Hayate! It has lots of different moons on it and look here on the sleeves are swords. Isn’t it cool?”

“Fine. It’s cool. Happy now? If we’re gonna do this… I will distract Kakashi, but I won’t do anything more directly related to that stupid prank. I’m not suicidal. Understood?”

That was quite enough. Tenzou stepped out of the locker to see what they had planned. They both flinched and Yuugao quickly hid something behind her back. Her sweatshirt was indeed a bit extra, but it wasn’t hideous as Genma had said. Not very fitting for an Anbu though.

“What exactly are you two planning?”

Genma bit down hard on his senbon and was quick to hold up his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry. It was just a stupid idea. We won’t do it promise! Right, Yuugao? RIGHT?!”

Yuugao sighed in defeat and presented the item in her hand like an offering to Tenzou.

“It’s just a bit of hair dye. Kakashi has been acting like an asshole on the last mission. I just wanted to get back at him. It’s innocent. Nothing important would change, right?”

Tenzou considered the sheepish grin. As he read the label on the dye he couldn’t help but smile himself. Oh, Kakashi would hate that. And he really did deserve some kind of payback for the punishing pace on their last mission. They had been perfectly on time for their return, the only reason for their haste had been Kakashi’s demons. He had never liked to be anywhere near Kanabi bridge. Which was understandable, but still not very nice to his team. Hmm… this could not hurt.

“Tell you what. I’ve wanted to train with him anyway. I’ll go ask him now. Meanwhile you prepare whatever. _I don’t know anything about this? Are we clear?_ But after our spar senpai will surely take a shower.”

He ignored the excited cheers to leave the building as quickly as possible. Even if he didn’t mind the prank, he wasn’t stupid enough to get caught doing anything to enable it. Kakashi had a mean streak if someone provoked him.

When Tenzou returned with an exhausted Kakashi both smiling and chatting idly, Yuugao and Genma were nowhere to be found. Smart choice, also fortunate for him. Only the two of them meant some private time.

“You coming Tenzou?”

He glanced up as Kakashi disappeared into the adjoining shower room. It was big enough for eight people and Anbu weren’t exactly shy. There were enough missions on which they used their physique to distract and attract their targets. Kakashi was no stranger to that either. Even though he went to great lengths to avoid those missions ever since things had gotten serious between them. Yeah, he still had to do it occasionally. But so did Tenzou.

All thoughts disappeared once he entered the shower and saw a gloriously naked Kakashi shampooing his hair. The purple shampoo ran down his back and Tenzou finally remembered the prank and the inevitable temper tantrum he’d have to endure once they’d leave the shower and Kakashi saw the results. Ah well, it was already done and if he had to suffer he’d make damn sure the result would be as good as possible.

“Let me help you, ‘Kashi.”

Kakashi did not protest but simply leaned back a little when Tenzou’s finger slipped into his hair and gently massaged his scalp, spreading the shampoo evenly. It felt nice. Kakashi relaxed into it, reaching back with one hand to take a hold of Tenzou’s thigh. It was only a fleeting touch, more meant as a quiet thank you than to start anything.

“Hmm.. Tenzou. Come over afterwards?”

“Why not?”

Tenzou rinsed out the shampoo, pressing a quick peck behind Kakashi’s ear and stepping away to take a real shower himself. Kakashi trailed after him only to give him a proper kiss before going to dry off and get dressed.

It took all of three minutes before Tenzou heard an angry shout.

“TENZOU!!”

When he stepped back into the locker room, he found Kakashi staring at the small mirror. Completely shocked and lost for words. He tugged on his once silver hair, puzzled by its purple-ish color. A deep rich purple, like an aubergine.

It was almost comical when he turned around to stare at Tenzou.

“WHO?! Who is responsible for this? I look like a damn vegetable!”

“Uh… I thought they were only joking, Kakashi. But Yuugao said she might get lucky..”

Kakashi’s shocked expression morphed into an evil smile.

"You know that it's impossible to be _lucky_ , right?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly.. do you have any idea how long it took me to figure out how to use eggplant? ^^  
> I suppose it's okay for a 30mins fic. Hope you like it!


End file.
